Summer Vacation
by KgurL9034
Summary: Kagome visits an old friend in California and meets Inuyasha and his pals .what will happen on this specail visit...read to find out!
1. Default Chapter

You guys must be upset with me...I didn't even update my other two stories...  
And I'm already starting a new one.  
Sorry , but i was thinking one night and this idea just  
popped up in my head! lol! well...i'll try to update the other two stories  
soon...but i hope you guys like this one...  
  
Desclaimer: Okay well here we go again ... I do not own Inuyasha...

I waited watching the classroom clock impataintly...  
  
Tick..Tock.. Tick..Tock...  
  
The voice of the professor could be heard in the backround. I glared at the boy behind me for the third time,he was poking me in my neck with his pencil.I was eager to get outside.The last class today and for two whole months!   
  
I narrowed my eyes at the clock..."come on,come on",I thought to myself.  
  
And then...  
  
Five...  
  
Four...  
  
Three...  
  
Two...  
  
One...  
  
R-I-I-I-I-NG! ...  
  
The bell rang...  
  
I grabbed my books and rushed out the door.  
Kids burst out into the hallways.The sound of feet and voices filled the once quiet halls.  
Just the thought of California and its beautiful beaches and resorts got me to my locker  
and out the door.Okay well,I probably didn't tell you but this summer is gonna be off da hook!  
I'm going to California to visit my old friend Nina! We've been best buds since...well since  
Barney and Elmo daipers were the latest trend! lol! Well you get what I mean.  
  
I walked in to see no one home.  
  
"I'm Home!"...silence..."hello, Mom...Sota...anyone!"...still nothing...  
  
They're probably at the market...and not even a note anywhere...  
Oh yeah I forgot to tell you...I live with my Mom,my brother Sota,and Grandpa...oh and we   
have a cat,Buyo! Speaking of Buyo,Sota probably forgot to feed him.......  
  
Man, was I tired...okay...washed the dishes...check...watered the plants...check...  
fed Buyo...check...homework...check.I was getting a headache and my legs felt kind of  
sore.I looked up at the clock...5:48, I guess it wouldn't hurt to lay down on the couch for a   
little while...mom does have the key to the house,she could get the door herself.I lay down   
on the couch a bit, thinking of how much fun her and Nina were gonna have this summer.  
  
I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing...I gave out a low groan...my arms were so  
sore,probaby because I was scrunched up on the couch.It was 6:32 and still no mom.  
  
The phone gave another loud ring..."alright,alright...i'm coming"...I reached for the phone...  
  
"Hello?"...  
  
"Kagome?...",a low meek voice was heard on the other side.  
  
"Nina...is that you?"...okay that's weird...she's crying...."what's wrong,what happened?"...  
  
"OH KAGOME................."  
  
How was it...is it a good cliffy?...lol...please reveiw...I gotta know how you liked  
the first chappie!...I know its not much but theres a whole lot of action and drama and a pinch of  
romance coming...oh Kagome's going to Cali don't you worry about that...but you won't believe  
what'll happen next...until next update.............lol!  
  
please review...thanks!   
  
Nina


	2. Nina

"What,what?",Kagome asked again know freaked out.

"Nothing! I just can't wait to see you again!!!",she sobbed.

Kagome sweatdropped and fell animestyle."Hehe...he.That's it?"

_That's Nina for ya_,Kagome thought.Kagome and Nina continued talking and blabbing about how they can't wait to see eachother again and how they would have so much fun when she got there. "Oh my gosh Kagome! We are just gonna have so much fun!",Nina practiclly screamed out from the other end for the fourth time already.Kagome didn't blame her she was as eager to see Nina too.It was a very long time since they saw eachother.

"I know! I know!...gosh,it's been so long.",Kagome told her friend.  
"Yeah,it has.Oh cheer up,Kaggy!Just think tommarrow night we'll be jumping around on my bed in our underwear singing 'I Love Rockin' Roll' ".Kagome laughed."Yeah your right,so anything new?

"Mmmm,maaaaybe...",Nina said slyly.Kagome knew there was a big grin plastered on Nina's face even if she couldn't see her.

"What?",Kagome asked.  
"It's a suprise,you'll see when you get here.",Nina said cheerfully.  
"I hate suprises.",Kagome said.  
"Know you don't...",Nina argued playfully.  
"Yeah well now I do.",Kagome said grinning."Because your suprises tend to be very scary at times"  
"Ha ha ha..."

Kagome suddenly heard someone at the door.  
"Hey I gotta go.My mom's home and I gotta finish packing.Seeya soon!",Kagome quickly said her goodbyes and rushed to open the door.

" Bye...."

Kagome was laying on her bed just stareing up at the wall.

-flashback-

"Kagome look at my picture!",said a little girl about 5 yrs. old.She held up her picture that she just finished coloring.

"Hah,that's good! But not as good as mines!",little Kagome said grinning at Nina.

-another flashback-

"Nina look at THAT one!",Kagome teased.  
"Oooh,he's so cute.Oh my gosh,look at that one.He just walked out of Sport Shaq!",the two 12 year old girls giggled.

-another flashback-

Kagome watched as Nina waved her goodbye.They were both in tears.Kagome and Nina were heartbroken when they found out Nina had to move to California but the two 14 year old girls promised to always be freinds.Kagome watched Nina walk into theairport with her family.Both girls waving franticlly to eachother.

-end of flashbacks-

Kagome glanced over to the two breifcases that were put by the door._This is it,the first time we see eachother in years,_Kagome thought.I mean they have sent pictures and letters of eachother back and forth but this was - different.This was in person.  
Kagome was so excited. She glanced over to the clock._It's one o' five,the taxiwould be here in a few minutes_,Kagome thought to herself._Better get ready_...

After kissing her mother and brother goodbye she entered the taxi cab and they drove off towards the airport.

Kagome was startled and waspulled away from her thoughts when the cab driver asked, "So where ya headin'?".

"L.A....have an old freind there that I havn't seen in awhile.",Kagome said softly.

"Must be a very good freind if your goin' all the way down there just to see them.",He said in a gruffy voice.

"Yeah....she is.",Kagome said almost in a whisper looking out the window. "What was that,child?",He asked looking at her from the front view mirror.

"Nothing,nothing at all.",Kagome said and the man shrugged.

It was beginning to rain.Not a hard,ruff,and windy kind.Just a gentle rainfall.It was almost magically looking up at the bright blue sky.The sun no where to be seen but that was fine with her.The day was just as beautiful without it.

Kagome payed the driver and entered the airport building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nina's POV

It was a hard week for me.I havn't even told Kagome what had happened.About my father I mean.He was murdered a few days ago and Kagome and I have been planning this thing for weeks.It was descided that she should come here to L.A. for a month.And then it happened.I didn't want to ruin things.We havn't seen eachother in years.I didn't want her to have any troubles while she was here.So I descided not to say anything to her.Atleast not now.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n: Hey,sorry for not updateing sooner.I got caught up in school stuff.You know how it is.Well I know it's a short chappie but i'll make chapter 3 longer.Promise.Anyways,I hope you liked it.

Please review...

- Nina


End file.
